


Break Me

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: One of Jason's goons gets a hold of James. RG doesn't let that happen for long.





	Break Me

A deep laugh rose from the younger girl’s throat as she walked past the King and Queen of Gotham and towards the tall man currently holding her boyfriend captive.

“You’ve made quite the mistake, Lance. Let him go,” she barked out, a scary calm compared to the energy of the others around her.

The man, now called Lance, scoffed at the girl’s demands. “RG, it’s good to see you again but you know I’m not gonna do that.” He glared at RG, now looking him over.

Her smile dropped, eyes ablaze with something not even Caela had seen in the young girl. “Oh, but you will.” Her smile came back in the form of a twisted grin that could rival J’s.

“Make me.”

With those words, RG through herself forward and threw James from Lance’s grasp, knocking the gun behind them towards Caela who picked it up and pointed it at the tall man standing in front of RG.

“Caela, put the gun down,” RG calmly said, turning to look at her friend as she set the gun on the ground. She turned back to Lance. “Now, as for your punishment. You didn’t listen to me, you need to be reminded that it’s not your place to disrespect me. I think you should sink down to a lower level a bit, learn your place.”

With that, RG kicked the man straight in the crotch. Lance went down, clutching at what dignity he had left as he was on his knees in front of a maniac with a temper. She thrust her hand into his blond hair, gripping it and tilting Lance’s head to look her in the eye, laughing at the fear dancing in the man’s eyes.

“Did Jason tell you to go after us?” Lance smiled at her accusatory tone.

“No, I just saw you and thought ‘what a perfect opportunity’. I could bring Jason back his little prize.”

RG growled, dropping his hair. Taking a large step back, she brought her leg around for a roundhouse kick straight to the man’s jaw. Blood and teeth flew as his jaw broke, shattering at the force of her kick.

She walked over to the man lying on the ground, currently coughing up blood. She pushed him onto his back, placing her foot on his throat and pressing down, choking him. “Tell Jason that he can beat me, hurt me, and even kill me. But the second he or any of his goons go after my family, this isn’t even the worst I’ll do.”

Taking her foot off his throat, RG kicked Lance in the side, breaking 3 of his ribs and puncturing a lung. “One more for good measure,” she said as she leaned down to whisper in his ear before getting up and pushing through Caela and James, who were currently gaping at her sudden mood change while J looked on like a proud parent.


End file.
